Mess
by KitoUsagiBianca
Summary: Levi dan Petra adalah teman dekat di Social Media, Facebook. Dan akhirnya, tibalah saat dimana mereka akan ketemuan. Tetapi, tentu saja tak segampang itu untuk ketemuan dengan benar. Berberapa kejadian memang selalu berjalan dengan tidak mulus atau tidak sesuai harapan kita, seperti kisah yang satu ini.. /ONE-SHOT/RivaPetra/With characters, Jean, Sasha and Hanji/Happy reading!


**Yay! saya buat Levi x Petra ! Kyaaaaa XD cerita pertama ane di tempat perkumpulan Shingeki No Kyojin / Attack On Titan fanfics XD okok, selamat membaca!**

**Disclaimer : Shingeki No Kyojin buatan Isayama Hajime, kalo fanfic, buatan saya! XD**

**PS. : Untuk chat, saya emang kasih singkat tulisannya~ seperti orang chat pada umumnya kan? atau smssan :D**

**Happy Reading~  
Ohya, sebelumnya, saya punya Warning ._.**

**Warning : Gaje, Typo, Alur kecepetan, SUPER GAJE, typo, gaje, gaje banget, mungkin alur kecepatan, gaje, gaje, gaje (diulang doang =_= daaann Hanji sedikit berbicara aneh =_=)**

**Makannya, saya membutuhkan review kalian atau Krisar, Kritik/Saran. Sebelumnya, Arigatou! ^_^ Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Petra memakan rotinya sambil matanya menatap layar laptopnya. Membuka message, mengirim gambar pusheen yang lagi mainin benang. Lalu mengetik.

**Sayami Fujiko :** Jadi, kita ketemuan besok?

_Sending..._

_Sent._

_Seen 11.45_

_LeviClean-Freak is typing..._

**LeviClean-Freak :** Y, dideket taman minamina .. Jam 9 pagi , lebih tepatnya dibawah tiang listriknya itu loh tau kan?

.

Petra yang sedang chat sama orang yang mempunyai account facebook bernama LeviClean-freak itu pun pipinya langsung bersemu merah.

Sudah 4 tahun sejak Petra aktif di dunia maya, khususnya facebook. Dan Petra sudah kenal sama 'LeviClean-Freak' itu, selama 2 tahun. Dan yang mengejutkan,

Baru pertama kalinya Petra akan bertemu teman Dunia Maya nya! Apalagi, hari itu adalah esok! Petra pun teriak-teriak dalam hati.

Petra yang mempunyai nama akun facebook Sayami Fujiko itu pun mengkhayal sambil guling-guling di tempat tidur.

"Kyaaaaa!" Petra mengambil boneka beruangnya lalu memeluknya habis-habisan. Bener-bener udah error nih anak..(gubrak)

5 menit berlalu, Petra benar-benar udah kayak orang gila loncat sana sini dan lari-lari. Tiba-tiba laptop Petra berbunyi. Kling! Petra langsung berlari menuju laptopnya.

'Chat dari Clean-freak-san' batin Petra dalem hati. (Panggilan Petra buat temennya disana, yap, Clean-Freak-_san._)

"Ah, jadi malu, Aku lupa jawab chat Clean-Freak-san tadi.. " Petra dengan gugup membuka chat dari LeviClean-Freak, atau kita singkat aja ya, Jadi LCF.

LCF-san ini rasanya seperti '_senpai' _bagi Petra. Petra sangat menghormati LCF-san. Petra itu seperti anak buah LCF saja..

.

* * *

**LeviClean-Freak : **woy kau disana?

.

**Sayami Fujiko : **ehh, maaf tadi aku keasyikan sendiri sih..hoho gomen !

.

**LeviClean-Freak : **dasar, yaudah sana tidur, nanti bsk gabisa bngun kta ga jd ktemuan,, trus, jgn telat ya~ jaa ne~ oyasumi~ sy jg tdr skrng deh.. biar gatelat bsk..

.

**Sayami Fujiko** : Iya senpai, jaa ne! oyasumi.. mimpi indah :D / smpe ketemu besok!

.

**LeviClean-Freak** : ..yosh / smpe ketemu bsk..,~

.

**Sayami Fujiko** : :3

.

**LeviClean-Freak** : lu kapan tidurnya kalo bales chat gw mulu =_=

.

**Sayami Fujiko** : Su.. sumimasen senpai! aku tdr skrng! oyasumi..!

.

**LeviClean-Freak** : Good, gw off ya, jaa ne, oyasuminasai ..

.

_LeviClean-Freak is now offline._

* * *

_._

Petra pun mulai deg-degan lagi, Petra langsung log out Facebook nya lalu meng-shut down laptopnya. Petra segera menyikat gigi dengan buru-buru, bersiap-siap dan tidur.

Benar-benar hari yang indah. Petra benar-benar tidur pulas malam ini, Seutas senyum terurai di bibirnya.

.

.

.

_07.15 AM_ Sabtu pagi_

Petra sarapan lalu mandi, memakai baju yang telah dia siapkan, kaos oblong, celana jeans dan membawa tas slempengan.

1 jam pun berlalu sejak Petra melakukan persiapannya.

"Aduh, masih gugup aja nih.!" Petra menenggelamkan wajahnya didalam tangan mungilnya sendiri. "Hmm, bagaimana kalau aku berangkat lebih awal saja ya? okedeh~" Petra pun menengok jam dindingnya. Pukul _08:25.._

Sesudah mengecek segala perlengkapan dalam tas nya, Petra membuka pintu rumahnya, mengambil sepatunya dan segera memakainya. Sepatu nya berwarna kuning cerah. Pas sekali dengan hari ini, matahari benar-benar terang dan hangat. Petra pun mengambil sepedanya dan mulai mengayuh ke taman Minamina yang sekitar 25 KM dari rumahnya.

* * *

LeviClean-Freak. Teman SocMed yang bisa dibilang, cukup awet berteman dengan Sayami Fujiko A.K.A Petra Ral.

Hmm, LeviClean-Freak? Tentu saja itu bukan nama aslinya! Nama aslinya adalah Rivaille.

Rivaille.. Nama yang indah.. Petra sudah tahu nama asli LCF adalah Rivaille, tapi tetap saja, Petra lebih suka memanggil Rivaille dengan sebutan 'Clean-Freak-san' secara diam-diam. Kalo di chat atau sms sih lebih suka panggil 'senpai'.

"Hmm, akhirnya sudah jam 09:00 juga... " Kata Rivaille alias LCF ini.

Rivaille pun membuka pintu rumahnya dan berjalan. 5 detik kemudian, dia sudah tiba didepan taman Minamina. Hah? 5 detik? Yap! Sebenarnya, rumah Rivaille itu cuma didepan taman Minamina, tinggal nyebrang aja dan kebetulan tadi gak ada kendaraan yang lewat sama sekali.

Terlihat seorang cewek yang berdiri dibawah tiang listrik taman Minamina.

"Itu pasti Sayami..." Kata Rivaille sambil berjalan menuju sang cewek tanpa pikir panjang dan selalu menganggap perkiraannya benar.

"Hoi" Sapa, atau mungkin memanggil cewek yang mempunyai akun facebook Sayami Fujiko itu tanpa pikir panjang dan selalu menganggap perkiraannya benar.

Cewek yang disapa pun terlihat kebingungan, cewek itu benar-benar jauh lebih tinggi daripada Rivaille dan dia memakai kacamata serta rambutnya dikuncir satu.

Rivaille memandang sang cewek dengan muka datar dan agak _shock _karena tinggi sang cewe yang jauh melebihi Rivaille ini.

"Kita mau kemana?" Jawab sang cewek yang memperbaiki kacamatanya itu. "Jadi, kau lah senpai ku, huh? Pendek!" Sang cewek meledek.

Grrt. Urat Rivaille sedikit mengkerut. "Ternyata begini sifat aslimu, Sayami" Mendengar kata _pendek _sudah sukses membuat guci (?) kesabaran Rivaille pecah. Dia pikir siapa dia?

"Sayami? Nama saya itu Hanji dasar playboy mesum !" Seru gadis yang mengaku bahwa namanya Hanji itu dengan seringai licik di wajahnya.

Orang-orang yang berada di Taman Minamina menjadi kaget dan berbalik ke sumber suara. Berberapa ibu-ibu menutup telinga anaknya.

"Ibu, apa itu playboy mesum?" Tanya salah seorang anak yang baru masuk ke dalam Taman Minamina.

Ibunya pun tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan anaknya. "Eh..."

"Dasar sialan kau... Mari kita selesaikan ini di _Starbucks_ !" Rivaille yang sudah marah itu menatap sang cewek dengan aura kematian.

"Heh, boleh saja!" Balas Hanji yang menerima tantangan _sang_ Rivaille.

Mereka pun berjalan ke Starbucks coffee yang tidak begitu jauh dari taman Minamina.

* * *

"Hmm, sudah 30 menit aku menunggu, kemana ya Clean-Freak-san?" Tanya Petra sambil melihat jam dinding besar milik taman Minamina.

Tiba-tiba seseorang bergegas dan lari menuju ke depan Petra.

Hosh.. hosh .. hosh, nafas orang itu benar-benar terengah-engah. "Maaf Hanji, kau sudah menunggu lama? Tadi aku habis mengurusi temanku yang merepotkan itu sih! Padahal aku cuma menjatuhkan es krimnya tapi dia malah menyuruhku .. hah.. hah.. (tarik nafas) malah menyuruhku mentraktirnya 15 bugkus .. kentang bakar..." Pemuda itu lalu bersandar di dinding tiang.

Petra cuma menatap pemuda itu dengan bingung. Dia itu bicara sama siapa? Itulah pertanyaan di benak Petra.

"Ah, maaf, mungkin kau salah orang.. namaku bukan Hanji ..." Jawab Petra akhirnya. Sang pemuda lalu bingung.

"Apa? Kau mau coba-coba bohong kan, Hanji! Ini aku SENPAImu!" Seru sang pemuda.

Kata-kata senpai langsung terngiang-ngiang di dalam otak Petra.

"Nah, nama asliku, Jean! Salam kenal sekali lagi, Hanji" Pemuda yang mengaku bernama Jean itu lalu mengusap-usap tangan yang kebanjiran keringat itu dibaju sendiri lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya di hadapan Petra.

Petra yang masih bingung kenapa dia memanggil Petra dengan sebutan 'Hanji' pun menyambut tangan pemuda yang menyebut dirinya bernama Jean tadi.

"Nah, sekarang kita mau mengobrol dimana?" Tanya Jean.

Petra mengambil sepedanya lalu melihat kesana kemari dan menemukan tempat yang bagus. "Senpai duluan saja, Senpai kan jalan, aku pakai sepeda, kita di Starbucks saja" Petra tersenyum menatap Jean.

"Oh ok, nanti kamu nyusul ya! Aku duluan" Jean pun mulai berjalan ke Starbucks coffee yang tak begitu jauh dari taman Minamina.

Taman Minamina Sabtu pagi ini benar-benar tetap rame seperti biasanya. Ada yang membawa hewan piaraannya, ada orang tua yang membawa anaknya, ada pula juga orang yang berpacaran atau teman-teman remaja yang mau _hang-out _bareng.

* * *

Akhirnya sampai juga di Starbucks...

.

Rivaille meneguk kopi pesanannya. Brak. Terdengar dia membanting cangkir kopinya.

"Sadarkah kau? Ternyata kau itu munafik di Dunia Maya, Sayami" Ujar Rivaille. "Di dunia nyata, kau menyebutku PENDEK. Kau juga mrnyebutku MESUM DAN PLAYBOY!"

Sekarang Rivaille benar-benar marah! Semua yang sedang santai menikmati mentari pagi di Starbucks ini pun berbalik melihat dua orang yang sedang ribut.

"Hmph" Hanji menyeringai. "Pertama, namaku itu Hanji, dan bukan Sayami. Dasar pikun" Hanji lalu tertawa-tawa sendiri.

"Akh-" Belum selesai Rivaille melanjutkan kata-katanya, Hanji langsung memotongnya.

"Ets, masih ada yang kedua loh.." Hanji pun terkikik. "Aku ini bukan wanita sialan" Kata Hanji sambil tersenyum, deadly.

Rivaille pun membunyikan suara 'tch' dari mulutnya.

"Aku tidak peduli siapa namamu! Terserah aku mau menyebutmu apa! Memangnya aku peduli?!" Teriak Rivaille.

Mereka pun menjadi rusuh, 2 pelayan datang memukul kepala Hanji dan Rivaille. Tetapi Hanji dan Rivaille malah balik marah kepala sang pelayan, membuat 2 pelayan itu takut kepada Rivaille dan Hanji lalu pergi kabur.

.

.

"Nah, Hanji, yang harus kau perhatikan itu adalah _Summary Fanfic_ mu." Kata Jean sambil menyilangkan tangan didepan dadanya sendiri. Petra cuma menatap Jean dengan bingung. Petra memang seorang author di juga, tetapi Clean-Freak-San sudah pernah membaca fanfic buatan Petra dan Petra masih ingat kalau Clean-Freak-San bilang sudah bagus dan tak ada masalah ... Sama sekali.

Seorang pelayan lalu datang.

"Kau mengerti , Hanji? Summary mu itu benar-benar hancoorrrr!" Lanjut Jean. Krek. Rasanya hati Petra sudah terbelah dua. "Oh! Oh pelayan! Aku pesan Raspberry Milkshake dan ... Yah itu aja 2!" Kata Jean dengan semangat ketika sadar bahwa ada pelayan yang menghampiri mereka.

"Itu saja?" Tanya sang pelayan.

Jean manggut-manggut lalu dia memperhatikan sekelilingnya. "Oya, mbak, mau nanya!" Tanya Jean pada sang pelayan akhirnya.

Sang pelayan mengangkat alis. "Silahkan.." Katanya kemudian.

"Emangnya, mbak, sejak kapan ada pelayan di Starbucks? Terus, ini kan belum jam 11-an kok udah buka ya?" Tanya Jean tanpa basa-basi.

Sang pelayan hampir menabok Jean tetapi dia tahan-tahan dikit. "Silahkan tunggu, pesanannya, orang gila" Jawab sang pelayan akhirnya.

"Apa?! kau menyebutku gorilla?!" Seru Jean dengan marah.

Si pelayan melihat Jean dengan bingung. "Dasar congek-an, aku bilang itu ORANG GILA tau dan bukan GORILLA." Jawab sang pelayan lalu pergi meninggalkan Jean.

Petra cuma melihat ke jendela dengan _sweat-drop _sambil menatap sepeda yang dia parkir. Petra dari tadi masih berpikir kalau pria bernama Jean ini pasti salah orang...

Tiba-tiba Petra punya ide, 'oya, aku kan punya nomor Clean-Freak-san, apa kutelfon saja ya?' Tanya Petra dalam hati. Petra pun mengambil hp nya lalu mencari nama 'Clean-Freak-san' di daftar kontaknya dan segera memencet tombol 'call' ketika sudah mendapatkannya.

.

.

.

_Balonku ada limaaaaa.. Rupa-rupa warnanyaaa...-_

"Pfffffttt hahahahahahahah!" Hanji pun tertawa mendengar Ringtone Rivaille. Rivaille tidak mempedulikan tawa Hanji dan tetap mengambil hp nya lalu melihat siapa yang menelfon.

_BBBUUUUUUURRRRRRRSSSSSSSSHHHH! _

Rivaille memuntahkan isi kopinya kedepan muka Hanji lalu jijik sendiri akan kekotoran di muka Hanji padahal ini ulahnya sendiri...

Hanji menjadi kaget dan shock lalu berhenti tertawa seketika. Raut wajahnya berubah. Hanji tak dapat berkata apapun lalu akhirnya menatap Rivaille sambil berkata "Sial! ini baju baru tahu!"

Sayangnya, Rivaille sama sekali tidak mempeulikan Hanji yang sedang shock dan meratapi nasibnya itu.

"Moshimoshi?" Rivaille mengangkat telfonnya.

Terdengar suara perempuan dari seberang sana (dan 1 laki-laki berceloteh tentunya)

"[_C.. Clean-Freak-san..? Kamu dimana..?_"] Tanya perempuan di seberang sana.

Mata Rivaille membulat, mulutnya menganga menatap Hanji yang sedang membersihkan wajah dan bajunya yang kotor karena kopi yang dimuntahkan Rivaille.

"Sa..Sayami?" Tanya Rivaille masih dengan nada _shock_.

Hanji masih saja berkutat dengan wajah dan bajunya yang mulai bersih. Rivaille tentu saja masih super kaget.

"[_Clean-Freak-san..? Boleh tahu kau ada dimana?, Hey siapa itu!, Eh? maaf, itu temanku!, Oh, yasudah! hoho, eh, Clean-Freak-san?_]"

Rivaille yang mendengar suara campuran antar seorang laki-laki dengan teman lama perempuannya itupun menjadi khawatir.

"Aku ada di Starbucks coffee dekat Taman Minamina, Kau ada dimana? Siapa laki-laki yang bersamamu?" Tanya Rivaille tanpa basa-basi.

"[Oh-oh! aku juga ada di Starbucks deket Taman Minami-]"

Belum selesai Petra berbicara, Rivaille sudah mematikan telfonnya. Rivaille berdiri dan melihat kesemua arah dalam warung(?) Starbucks ini. Lalu Rivaille melihat seorang perempuan yang sedang duduk bersama seorang laki-laki.

Rivaille segera menekan tombol _call_ di nomor yang barusan menelfonnya.

_Pelangi-pelangi, alangkah indahmu-_

"Halo?"

_Bip bip bip_

_._

_._

_._

"Sayami..?"

"Uhm..., Clean-Freak-San...?"

"Hey, Hanji, siapa cowok ini?"

"WOY! GANTI BAJUKU, DASAR GILA!"

.

.

.

**Did we messed up?**

**Did we ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Clean-Freak-san..?" Tanya Hanji dengan bingung sambil menatap Petra dan Rivaille. Jean pun ikut berdiri.

Tiba-tiba Hanji sadar akan sesuatu, Hanji segera mencari nama seseorang di daftar _contacts_ nya lalu akhirnya menemukan nama yang Ia cari-cari, setelah mendapatkannya, Hanji langsung memencet tanda _call_.

_Tak gendong~ kemana-man-_

Jean mengangkat telfonnya, dan Ringtone nya sukses membuat semua orang sweat dropped dan jatuh pingsan. Mbah Surip masih terkenal ya ternyata!  
"Hah, Hanji?" Tanya Jean pada dirinya sendiri lalu menempelkan hpnya pada telinganya. "Halo? Hanji?"

"[_Woy mesum, ka-_]" Belum selesai Hanji berbicara Jean sudah menjatuhkan hp nya ke lantai. Jean melihat Sayami alias Petra di depan matanya yang sedang shock bersama Rivaille tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa dia habis menelfon dirinya.

Hanji pun berlari ke tempat Petra, Rivaille dan Jean.

Jean memungut hp nya yang layarnya sedikit retak dan Hp itu emang udah 10 tahun gak diganti-ganti sama Jean. Jean menelfon balik Hanji, tanpa sadar kalau Hanji sudah ada disampingnya.

_Andai ku Gayus Tambunan~  
__Yang bisa pergi ke Bali~ _

Hanji yang sadar pun mengangkat telfonnya. "Uhmm.. Master Ecchi ?"

"Aku bukan master Ecchi, sepertinya kau salah telah menemui siapa!"

"Aku tau itu, gorilla! kau juga salah kan! dan aku ada disampingmu, dasar muka pisang..!"

"Samping..?" Jean pun berbalik ke samping kirinya. Tetapi, sayangnya, Jean tidak menemukan siapa-siapa disamping kirinya.

"Kanan, bodoh"

Jean pun berbaik ke kanan, dia mendapatkan perempuan yang bajunya kotor karena bekas kopi lalu memakai kacamata dan rambutnya di ikat ekor kuda.

"Oh jadi kau itu Hanji?" Tanya Jean sambil tersenyum menganga yang tampangnya tertular kepolosan Sasha.

Hanji berdehem. Mereka berdua pun tak bisa menahan tawa lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sementara itu, Petra dan Rivaille menatap mereka dengan bingung.

"Kau .. Jadi kau Sayami yang asli?" Tanya Rivaille dengan muka yang begitu ... mengagetkan?

Petra tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. "Kau sendiri.. Clean-Freak-san..?" Tanya Petra. Sedangkan yang ditanya malah akhirnya duduk di depan Jean lalu facepalm dan meminum _Raspberry juice_ nya Petra begitu saja.

"Ah, Clean-Freak-san, itu bekas puny-"

"Panggil aku Levi.." Kata Sang LCF sambil memalingkan wajah yang masih meminum _Raspberry juice_ pesanan Jean itu.

"Uhm, panggil aku Petra, nama asliku Petra Ral, Sayami cuma nama akun facebook." Jawab Petra sambil tersenyum lembut yang bisa membuat para laki-laki mimisan (_nosebleed_).

Tiba-tiba seorang perempuan datang dan naik ke punggung Jean membuat Jean jatuh terbanting dilantai. BRAK! Seandainya ini asli, pasti Jean udah berdarah kepalanya (? #abaikan). "JEAAANNN~! TRAKTIR AKU!" Kata sang perempuan yang menaiki punggung Jean dengan ironis (?)

"Akh! Sial! Dasar ! Kau itu jadi seperti Kingkong tau!" Jean berusaha menjatuhkan Sasha. Hah? Iya, Sasha .. _Potato Girl_.

"Wah, ternyata ku memang mesum ya,!" Seru Hanji sambil tersenyum licik kepada Jean. Jean yang merasa di senyumi (?) dengan licik pun menjadi kesal.

Jean sudah tidak tahan lagi! "AAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHH!" Jean berteriak! Sebentar lagi Power Rangers bakal datang! (mabuk) Shu dan kawan-kawan akan berusaha mengembalikan Zola seperti pada awalnya ! (COMPLETELY ABAIKAN) #gaje#

"Ehh.. Yah, benar-benar pertemuan yang hancur..." Kata Rivaille akhirnya. Terlihat Raspberry juice nya sudah habis. Tiba-tiba seorang pelayan datang membawa banyak sekali makanan.

"Wah, terima kasih, Jean udah mau traktir aku!" Kata Sasha sambil memegang garpu dan sendok . Liurnya sudah hampir menetes dan 1,2,3.. Sasha mulai melahap makananya, semua orang memandang Sasha dengan sedikit jijik dan kagum (?)

Rivaille yang tadi tenang-tenang pun mulai memandang Sasha dengan muka datar yang marah (?) karena melihat kekotoran yang Sasha buat. "Kenapa lihat-lihat? Mau juga ya?" Tanya Sasha polos.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Jawab Rivaille dengan muka sedih ala Hiruma di eyeshield 21.. (#ABAIKAN LAGI)

Petra pun ikut duduk disamping Rivaille.

Hanji, Rivaille, Petra, Sasha dan Jean pun ngobrol bersama. Pertemuan macam apa ini?

Sasha menyodongkan garpu ke depan kamera. "Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic super gaje ini!" Seru Sasha. Lalu semua orang di Starbucks coffee pun melambaikan tangan mereka.

**THE END-TAMAT-BY KITOUSAGIBIANCA**

* * *

**Maaf endingnya gaje begini =^= tolong tinggalkan repiu puh..lisss *w*)/  
**arigato udah baca =w=

btw, yang ringtone nya Hanji (gayus) itu sebenernya awalnya gini liriknya :  
Andaiku Gayus Tabung Gas...  
Yang Bisa ngapung di Bali..

Itu lagunya buatan temenku =_= tapi kalo dipikir-pikir lagi, kasian juga si Gayus kalo di gituin,.. jADI, yaudahlah.. hhehehe XD

Mungkin, sampai ketemu lagi di Fanfic RivaPetra selanjutnya =w=)/

_Again, arigato for reading! Jaa ne~ w_


End file.
